1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device having a connector port with a port cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Connector ports such as universal serial bus (USB) ports are often provided in electronic devices to transfer data between two different devices. A port cover is often used for preventing dust from entering the connector port when the connector port is not in use.
A conventional port cover is often a single piece that is detachable to the electronic device. Users must detach the port cover before using the connector port and attach the port cover to the electronic after using the connector port. Thus, it's a waste of time to detach and attach the port cover when using the connector port.